


20/20/20 Vision

by No1fan15



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Also bulma is having a third kid, Cute shit my dude, Family, Fluff, Good for her, M/M, Thank the dragonballs for that one, Tien needs glasses, and have a kid, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1fan15/pseuds/No1fan15
Summary: Yamcha notices that Tien needs glasses. With the help of their daughter, Marzi, and his old friend Bulma he sets off to find some. He soon learns that three eyed glasses are hard to find, but he's not giving up.





	20/20/20 Vision

"Do you have any glasses for people with three eyes?"

Yamcha sighed as the cashier he was talking to looked as lost as the other ones. He had hoped at least one store in the mall would have what he was looking for. Alas, this one was just like the ones before it, full of perfectly normal glasses. 

"If I may ask, sir, why would you need such a pair of glasses?" the cashier asked. Yamcha pulled a small picture out of his wallet. 

"They're for my husband." he clarified. The picture was of him and Tien, both smiling, and proudly displaying their wedding rings. 

"I don't need anything too fancy, just some reading glasses. I've noticed him squinting a lot more whenever he's looking at a book." he said. The cashier blinked a few times, deciding that the third eye they were looking at was indeed real, and shook their head. 

"Sorry sir, we've got eyewear for many different types of people, but we've never had a customer with more than two eyes before." they apologized. Yamcha sighed again, put the picture away and thanked the employee for their time anyways. 

He walked out of the store, heading down the street, trying to come up with a different solution. A few minutes later he arrived at the daycare. He took a moment to reflect on his luck. Finding a school for Marzi with an attached daycare was one of the more pleasant surprises that came when he and Tien had decided to give their daughter a formal education. He walked up to the fence surrounding the play area and watched the kids. Almost all of them were playing tag on the ground.

 

 Almost. 

                                                        

"Marzi, what did we tell you about flying at school?" Yamcha called up, raising his arms to catch the child as she flew over to him. 

"But it's fun papa! I'm like a bird!" Marzi said with a little pout. Ever since Tien taught her how to fly she had barely kept her feet on the ground.

"I know it's fun baby, but you need to be careful, and besides," he paused his lecture to give her a quick kiss on the forehead, " You're gonna make the other kids sad because they can't fly." 

"Hmmmm...." Marzi grumbled, deep in thought, then beamed. "I could teach them!" 

"Just focus on yourself for now. Now come on, we're gonna visit Bulma."Yamcha said, placing his daughter on the sidewalk. She grabbed his hand and looked up at him happily. 

"Can I touch her belly?" she asked. Yamcha laughed slightly. 

"Only if she's okay with it." he said. Marzi decided that this was a good enough answer for now, and turned her attention to the sidewalk, which was full of many dangerous cracks.

She lead the way as she carefully stepped over the lines in the concrete. This surely saved her papa from certain peril. Really, what would he do without her. He didn't have three eyes like her or daddy. Could he even see the danger? Evidently, the two eyes he did have worked just fine, as he pulled Marzi back before she could walk onto the road. 

"Careful there." Yamcha warned, deciding to pick Marzi up to carry for the remainder of their trip. Once they arrived at the Brief estate, it was only a matter of minutes before they were ushered into an office room. Bulma looked up from the papers on her desk and smiled. 

"Hey there you two. Did you come to check on me?" she asked. Yamcha placed Marzi down and watched her run over to Bulma. 

"That's why she's here. I'm here on business." he explained. Bulma raised an eyebrow. 

"I need your help to make something very specific." he clarified. Bulma stood up slowly, let Marzi pat her fairly pregnant belly, and then walked over. 

"What is it?" she asked. 

"Could you possibly make a pair of 3-eyed glasses?"

"Is your husband going blind already?" Bulma said with a smirk, oviously joking, but it seemed that Marzi didn't get the message. 

"Papa? Is something wrong with daddy's eyes?" she asked Yamcha, running over to him. He patted her head lightly. 

"Nothing's wrong. He just has trouble reading sometimes."

Marzi thought hard for a moment and then beamed. 

"Does that mean I get to read to him?" she said. Yamcha supressed a laugh at the mental image of Marzi reading one of her favorite picture books to Tien. 

"You'll have to ask him about that. For now, let's hope that Bulma can help us with this, okay?" He said. Marzi thought hard for a few seconds and decided that this was a good answer. 

"Why don't you go play with Bulla while I talk to your papa?' Bulma suggested.    

"Okay!" Marzi said with a smile, running off to find her friend, taking little note of Yamcha's "Be careful!" shout from behind her. 

"So, glasses. Do you know what size Tien needs?" Bulma asked. Yamcha grinned sheepishly. 

"I took some measurements while he was asleep." he admitted, handing Bulma a notepad. 

"Still got those bandit sneak skills, I see." Bulma teased him with a smirk, looking over the notes. "And, better yet, I can work with these. They won't be specific, just reading glasses, but they should work fine." 

"Great! Thanks so much Bulma." Yamcha said, relieved. Bulma smiled.

"Anything for an old friend. Don't be scared to ask next time you need something." she said. "Before I start, do you want these by any particular date?" 

"Yes, actually, I had an idea about that..." Yamcha said with a grin. 

 

_Two months later...._

 

"Happy Birthday!" 

Yamcha laughed along with Marzi as he and daughter smothered his husband in a hug. Tien rolled his eyes and hugged them back.  

"How does it feel to be a fossil?" Yamcha joked. 

"You're the same age as me." Tien pointed out with a grin. Yamcha playfully punched his shoulder. 

"Just open your present." He said. Marzi lifted up a rather colorfully decorated box, ribbons and glitter nearly dripping off of it, while beaming brightly. 

"I helped wrap it!" she declared proudly. Tien smiled and took the box, setting it on the table, and patting Marzi on the head lightly. 

"It looks beautiful sweetheart." Tien said. Marzi giggled happily. 

"Open it, open it!" she said. 

"Okay, I will." Tien assured her, carefully untangling the ribbons and lifting the top of the box off. He picked up his present and took a moment to examine it. They looked like normal glasses for the most part, but two small stems branched off from the top of the eyepieces, supporting a third lens. With an amused grin, he placed the glasses on his face, the then turning to face Marzi. 

"How do I look?" he asked. Marzi thought about it for a moment. "Smart!" she concluded, looking very sure with herself. Yamcha laughed and leaned over to give Tien a kiss on the cheek. 

"Happy Birthday, oh smart one. " he teased. Tien returned the kiss. 

"Thank you, oh stupid one." he teased back. Before they could continue, Marzi ran over to sit between them. 

"You're forgetting the cake." she pouted. Both parents laughed. 

"How about you go get plates for everyone and we'll join you soon?" Yamcha suggested. Evidently, Marzi agreed, as she quickly made her way to the kitchen. Before Yamcha could follow, Tien pulled him in for a proper kiss. 

"I take it these were your idea?" he said, tapping the side of the glasses.

"It was, but I wouldn't have had it done in time if it weren't for Bulma. They're a gift from her too." Yamcha explained. "Do you like them?" 

"Of course I do." Tien said with a smile. "They're from you." 

"You're going soft." Yamcha said, rolling his eyes. "Now come on, if we wait any longer I think Marzi will start eating the cake without us." 

"I'm right behind you." Tien said, following Yamcha into the kitchen, taking a second to look in a nearby mirror. The glasses looked good, he decided, and joined his family at the table.


End file.
